The Dana-Farber/Harvard Cancer Center (DF/HCC) SPORE in Kidney Cancer Biostatistics and Computational Biology Core (Core 1) collaborates and provides consultation on all research activities within the SPORE including SPORE Projects, the Developmental Research and Career Development Programs, and other SPORE Cores - to ensure the highest standards of scientific rigor in areas of study design, data management and integrity, and data analysis and interpretation. The specific aims are to: 1. Provide biostatistical and computational biology expertise for the planning and design, conduct, analysis, and reporting of laboratory, genomic, animal, translational, clinical (including associated correlative studies), and epidemiological studies for SPORE Projects, Developmental Research and Career Development Program projects, and other SPORE Cores. 2. Provide consultation on all issues of data management and integrity, including data collection, storage, transfer and quality assurance, on statistical and computational biology software and programs, and on coordination of laboratory results with parameters and outcomes from clinical studies or clinical/translational research databases 3. Provide short-term biostatistics and computational biology consulting to SPORE researchers.